heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008 in comics
Events January *'January 9': Teen Titans: The Lost Annual, delayed since 2003, is published.Teen Titans Swingin' Elseworlds Returns as "Lost Annual" in 2008, Newsarama, October 15, 2007 *'January 22': Webcomic Yehuda Moon and the Kickstand Cyclery by Rick Smith begins publication. *'January 23': Hellblazer #240, marking the 20th anniversary of the series, is released.[http://www.dccomics.com/comics/?cm=8670 Hellblazer #240] February * Ji kangmin begins the Korean webcomic Welcome to Convenience Store *'February 10': Steve Gerber, long-time writer, and creator of Howard the Duck, passes away from idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis. *'February 22': Steve Whitaker, 53, comic artist and colorist passes away; colored V for Vendetta. March *'March 5': Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall by Bill Willingham softcover edition released under the Vertigo imprint. *'March 11': Dave Stevens, 52, comic book artist and writer passes away; creator of The Rocketeer and known for his pin-up art, most notably of Bettie Page *'March 30': Jim Mooney, 88, comic artist, passes away. Notable works: Airboy, Spider-Man, Supergirl. April * April 1: Acclaimed historian, political scientist and social critic Howard Zinn releases A People's History of American Empire. The book was co-authored by historian Paul Buhle and cartoonist Mike Konopacki. *'April 3': Graphic novel Britten and Brülightly by Hannah Berry is published by Random House under their Jonathan Cape imprint *'April 7': Jessica Hagy's webcomic Indexed is voted best blog of the year by Time.com.Time.Com The 2008 Top 25 Blogs Poll ResultsApril 7, 2008 * April 20: At the New York Comic Con, Marvel announces Marvel Apes, which will start in October.NYCC '08: Marvel Apes, Newsarama, April 20, 2008 *'April 23': Countdown to Final Crisis concludes. * April 28: Universal Studios announce that they have optioned Oni Press' Resurrection by Marc Guggenheim, to be produced by Scott Stuber.Universal options 'Resurrection', Hollywood Reporter, April 28, 2008 *'April 30': Barry Allen returns to the DC Universe proper 23 years after his death in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths. The return came in DC Universe #0. May *'May 2': The Iron Man film, based on the character of the same name, is released in theaters. *'May 13': British comics artist Mike Western dies following a heart attack and a stroke. *'May 15': William 'Will' Elder, 86, passes away. EC Comics artist and one of the original MAD Comics artists. Co-creator/writer/artist (with Harvey Kurtzman) of Little Annie Fanny feature in Playboy. * May 19: Rory Root, influential owner of Comic Relief, passes away at age 50. *'May 28': Final Crisis #1 is released. June * Me and My Ainia by Lai Ann wins the Outstanding Comics Award from the Institute for Compilation and Translation of Taiwan * Tiny Titans released By DC Comics * June 5: Kid Colt artist Pete Tumlinson dies at age 87. *'June 27': Michael Turner passes away at age 37 after a long battle with bone cancer. July * The Dark Knight takes in a record $155.34 million in its opening weekend, topping the previous best of $151.1 million for Spider-Man 3 in May 2007. * Wildstorm's World's End event begins in the aftermath of Number of the Beast. * Comic Book Tattoo, the comic book anthology based on the lyrics of Tori Amos makes its debut at the San Diego Comic Con. * July 17: Creig Flessel, a Golden Age artist known for his work on Sandman and the Shining Knight, dies at age 96. August * August 5: Jack Kamen dies at age 88. September * September 10 – Catawiki, a compendium of collector's catalogues, comes online October * Hellboy: In The Chapel Of Moloch, the first Hellboy series written and drawn by Mike Mignola since 2005, is scheduled to ship. *'October 8': Archaia Studios Press confirm they have been bought by Kunoichi, the company established by Joshua Blaylock, former President at Devil's Due Publishing.Archaia Studios Press To Be Acquired by Kunoichi, Inc., Not Devil's Due, Comic Book Resources, October 8, 2008Kunoichi to Purchase Archaia Studios Press, Newsarama, October 8, 2008 November * The non-fiction book Becoming Batman: The Possibility of a Superhero is published by E. Paul Zehr. * November 28: Leon Lazarus dies at age 89. December Conventions * January 12–13: Dallas Comic Con X, Richardson Civic Center, Richardson, Texas, USA — guests include Tony DeZuniga, Harold LeDoux, Scott Kurtz, Kristian Donaldson, Nick Derington, Kristofer Straub, Cal Slayton, Brad W. Foster, James O'Barr, Bob Layton, Terry Moore, Steve Niles, Cully Hamner, Tim Bradstreet, Matt Sturges, Brian Denham, Sarah Wilkinson, David Hopkins, Jaime Mendoza, Cat Staggs, and Scott Harben * January 24–27: Angoulême International Comics Festival, Angoulême, France * January 26–27: Phoenix Comicon (Mesa, Arizona, USA) — 5,200 attendees; official guests: Maral Agnerian, Greg Ayres, David Beaty, Jeremy Bulloch, Svetlana Chmakova, Luci Christian, Shannon Denton, Walter Koenig, Jeph Loeb, Peter Mayhew, Ed McGuinness, Dawn "Kaijugal" McKechnie, Angel Medina, Michelle Ruff, Armand Villavert Jr., Mark Waid, Wil Wheaton, and Andrew Wheelan * February 2–3: Hi-Ex, website, Inverness, Scotland * February 22–24: WonderCon, San Francisco, USA * March 1–2: Small Press and Alternative Comics Expo (S.P.A.C.E.) (Aladdin Shrine Center, Columbus, Ohio) — special guest: Dave Sim * March 1: STAPLE!, Austin, USA * March 7–9: MegaCon (Orlando Convention Center, Orlando, Florida, USA) — guests include Jennie Breeden, Brian Clevinger, Amanda Conner, Caitlin Glass, Mark Goddard, Erin Gray, Neil Kaplan, June Lockhart, George Lowe, Cynthia Martinez, Peter Mayhew, Vic Mignogna, Paul Pelletier, Joe Quesada, Stan Sakai, William Tucci, and Mark Waid * March 16: New York City Comic Book Spectacular (Holiday Inn Midtown, New York City) — guest of honor Michael Avon Oeming * March 16–18: Wizard World Los Angeles (Los Angeles Convention Center, Los Angeles, California, USA) * March 22: UK Web & Mini Comix Thing, website, London, UK * April 5–6: Dallas Comic Con & Sci-Fi Expo, Richardson Civic Center, Richardson, Texas, USA * April 12–13: Toronto ComiCON Fan Appreciation Event (Metro Toronto Convention Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada) * April 18–20: New York Comic Con, New York, USA * April 25–27: Pittsburgh Comicon (Monroeville Expomart, Monroeville, Pennsylvania, USA) — guests include Timothy Truman, Mike Grell, Robert Tinnell,Gold, Mike. "Michael George and the Pittsburgh Comicon," ComicMix (Mar. 18, 2008). Tom DeFalco, Ron Frenz, Billy Tucci, David W. Mack, Tommy Castillo, David Prowse, Aaron Douglas, Brian Harnois, and Kane HodderMachosky, Michael. "Pittsburgh Comicon brings fans, heroes together," Pittsburgh Tribune (24 Apr 2008). * April 26–27: Stumptown Comics Fest (Lloyd Center Doubletree Hotel, Portland, Oregon) * May 9–11: Bristol Comic Expo, Bristol, UK * May 10–11: Emerald City ComiCon (Washington State Convention & Trade Center, Seattle, Washington, USA) — 10,000 attendees; guests: Ethan Van Sciver, Arthur Suydam, Jeffrey Brown, Whilce Portacio, Mike Choi, J. Michael Straczynski, Phil Jimenez, Derek Kirk Kim, Bryan Lee O'Malley, Andy Runton, Tim Sale, Tony Bedard, Jim Cheung, Bill Willingham, Gail Simone, Kaare Andrews, Skottie Young, Dan DiDio, David Finch, Aaron Williams, Phil Noto, Michael Avon Oeming, Eric Powell, Richard Starkings, Darick Robertson, Nat Jones, Stephane Roux, Alfonso Azpiri, Sanjulián, Esteban Maroto, Juan Gimenez, Steve Sadowski, Moose Baumann, Philip Tan, Dustin Weaver, Eric Basaldua, Jeph Jacques, Jason Howard, Craig Rousseau, Chris Moreno, Todd Dezago, Tone Rodriguez, Stephen "JB" Jones, Matt Kindt, Robert Kirkman, Ryan Ottley, Clayburn Moore, Tom Raney, Eric Canete, Greg Rucka, Ed Brubaker, Aaron Lopresti, Dustin Nguyen, Dan Wickline, Clayton Crain, Scott Kurtz, Brad Guigar, Dave Kellett, Rick Remender, Karl Kesel, and Brian Haberlin * May 16–18: Motor City Comic Con (Rock Financial Showplace, Novi, Michigan, USA)Whitall, Susan. "'Wolfman Mac' show will be back in May," Detroit News (19 Apr 2008), p. D.3. * May 16–17: East Coast Black Age of Comics Convention (African American Museum in Philadelphia and Temple University's Anderson Hall, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) — celebrating black women in comics; guests include Jerry CraftHightower, Robert. "Comic strip artist depicts positive messages on life," Philadelphia Tribune (16 May 2008), p. 1B,2B. * May 17–18: Montevideo Comics, Montevideo, Uruguay * May 30 – June 1: Wizard World Philadelphia (Philadelphia Convention Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) * June 7–8: Big Apple Comic Book, Art, Toy & Sci-Fi Expo I (Penn Plaza Pavilion, New York City, USA) — guests include Bernie Wrightson, Gene Ha, Rich Buckler, Irwin Hasen, Joe Giella, Ivan Brandon, Alex Maleev, Billy Tucci, Tommy Castillo, Mark Texeira, Danny Fingeroth, and Michael Avon Oeming * June 7–8: MoCCA Festival (Puck Building, New York City, USA) * June 13–15: Adventure Con (Knoxville Convention Center, Knoxville, Tennessee, USA) — guest of honor: Michael Golden; other guests include Arthur Suydam * June 20–22: Heroes Convention, Charlotte, USA — guests include Jason Aaron, Jim Amash, Marc Arsenault, Liz Baillie, Michael Bair, Christian Beranek, Dan Berger, Ivan Brandon, June Brigman, Mark Brooks, Jeffrey Brown, J. Scott Campbell, Nick Cardy, Johanna Draper Carlson, K. C. Carlson, Richard Case, Tommy Castillo, Kody Chamberlain, Bernard Chang, Matt Chapman, Mike Chapman, Sean Chen, Cliff Chiang, Frank Cho, Darwyn Cooke, Amanda Conner, Jeremy Dale, Guy Davis, Mike Dawson, Kelly Sue DeConnick, Vito Delsante, Todd Dezago, Dan Didio, Michael Dooney, Colleen Doran, Evan Dorkin, Dave Dorman, Chris Duffy, Sarah Dyer, Nathan Edmondson, Tommy Lee Edwards, Josh Elder, Steve Epting, Michael Eury, Tom Feister, Al Feldstein, David Finch, Ian Flynn, Matt Fraction, Francesco Francavilla, Gary Friedrich, Rob G., John Gallagher, Chris Giarrusso, Dick Giordano, Bryan J. L. Glass, Michael Golden, Jimmy Gownley, Keron Grant, Nicholas Gurewitch, Cully Hamner, Scott Hampton, Sammy Harkham, Tony Harris, Irwin Hasen, Jeremy Haun, Jaime Hernandez, Jonathan Hickman, Greg Horn, Adam Hughes, Kevin Huizenga, Kathryn Immonen, Stuart Immonen, Georges Jeanty, Nat Jones, Rafael Kayanan, Karl Kesel, Matt Kindt, Robert Kirkman, Barry Kitson, Peter Laird, Roger Langridge, Erik Larsen, Hope Larson, Jason Latour, Steve Lavigne, Jim Lawson, John Paul Leon, Alec Longstreth, Heidi MacDonald, David W. Mack, Jim Mahfood, David Malki, Laura Martin, Nathan Massengill, Paul Maybury, Bob McLeod, Chris Moreno, Dan Nadel, Steve Niles, Phil Noto, Bryan Lee O'Malley, Michael Avon Oeming, Jim Ottaviani, Ryan Ottley, Jimmy Palmiotti, Jeff Parker, Brandon Peterson, Ed Piskor, Chris Pitzer, Liz Prince, Brian Pulido, Brian Ralph, Rick Remender, Ross Richie, Paolo Rivera, Alex Robinson, Andrew Robinson, Budd Root, Craig Rousseau, Stéphane Roux, Jim Rugg, Andy Runton, Chris Samnee, Jim Scancarelli, Tom Scioli, Rick Spears, Tom Spurgeon, Chris Staros, Joe Staton, Brian Stelfreeze, Karl Story, Kazimir Strzepek, Matthew Sturges, Eric Talbot, Mark Texeira, Roy Thomas, Andie Tong, Tim Townsend, Herb Trimpe, Dean Trippe, Rob Ullman, Ethan Van Sciver, Dexter Vines, Neil Vokes, Matt Wagner, Mark Waid, Loston Wallace, Daniel Way, Julia Wertz, Ron WIlson, Renée Witterstaetter, and John Workman * June 26–29: Wizard World Chicago (Donald E. Stephens Convention Center, Rosemont, Illinois, USA) — c. 68,000 attendees; guest of honor: Warren Ellis; special guests: Todd McFarlane, Brian Michael Bendis, Alex Ross, Steve Sansweet * July 12–13: Paradise Comicon Toronto, Holiday Inn on King, Toronto, Canada — guests of honor: Herb Trimpe, Joseph Michael Linsner, and Greg Land * July 13: X-Trava-Con Comic Book, Toy and Non-Sports Card Show (Knights of Columbus Hall, Livonia, Michigan, USA)"Buy, Trade Comics At Show Livonia: Collectibles, Toys, Hourly Door Prizes, Too," Detroit Free Press (06 July 2008), p. CL.6. * July 19–20: London Film & Comic Con, website, London, UK * July 24–27: Comic-Con International, San Diego, USA — 125,000 attendees; guests include Sergio Aragonés, Alison Bechdel, Allen Bellman, Ray Bradbury, Dan Brereton, Daryl Cagle, Cecil Castellucci, Darwyn Cooke, Guy Delisle, Paul Dini, Roman Dirge, Cory Doctorow, Ann Eisner, Warren Ellis, Mark Evanier, Renee French, Gary Friedrich, Christos N. Gage, Neil Gaiman, Rick Geary, George Gladir, Laurell K. Hamilton, Gilbert Hernandez, Jaime Hernandez, Adam Hughes, Joe Jusko, Miriam Katin, Mel Keefer, Scott Kurtz, Joseph Michael Linsner, Joe Matt, David Morrell, Karen Palinko, Lily Renee Phillips, Mike Ploog, Paul Pope, George A. Romero, Rowena, Dave Stevens, J. Michael Straczynski, Ben Templesmith, Roy Thomas, Morrie Turner, Mark Verheiden, Matt Wagner, J. H. Williams III, Kent Williams, F. Paul Wilson, Brian Wood, and more * August 9–10: "Timewarp CAPTION" (East Oxford Community Centre, Oxford, England, UK) * August 22–24: Fan Expo Canada (Metro Toronto Convention Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada) — 44,500 attendees; guests include Buzz Aldrin, Kate Mulgrew, Edward James Olmos, Brent Spiner, Michael Rosenbaum, Sean Astin, Laura Vandervoort, Renée O'Connor, Kristy Swanson, Jeremy Bulloch, Henry Winkler, Michael Easton, Aaron Douglas, Tobe Hooper, John Saxon, Wes Craven, Sid Haig, Brad Dourif, Ruggero Deodato, Tura Satana, Shawnee Smith, Bruce McDonald, Hugh Dillon, Alex Ross. Brian Bolland. Tim Sale, Mark Bagley, Peter David, Matt Fraction, Gabriele Dell'Otto, Marko Djurdjevic, Cliff Chiang, Georges Jeanty, Alex Maleev, Keith Giffen, J. Scott Campbell, Adam Hughes, Steve McNiven, Ethan Van Sciver, Kevin Eastman, Bob Layton, Angel Medina (artist), Dexter Vines, Vic Mignogna, Derek Stephen Prince, Johnny Yong Bosch, Michelle Ruff, Richard Ian Cox, Victor Lucas, Jon Jacobs, and Donna Mei-Ling Park * August 29 – September 1: Dragon Con (Hyatt Regency Atlanta/Marriott Marquis/Atlanta Hilton/Sheraton, Atlanta, Georgia, USA) — 30,000 attendees; guests include Laurell K. Hamilton, Sean Astin, Micky Dolenz, Robert Llewellyn, James Randi, and Hayden Panettiere * September 13–14: Montreal Comiccon (Place Bonaventure, Montreal, Quebec) — 1,100 attendees * September 27–28: Baltimore Comic-Con, Baltimore, USA * October 4–5: Mid-Ohio Con (Columbus Convention Center, Columbus, OH, USA) — show acquired by GCX Holdings, merges with Ohio Comic ConPress release. "Mid-Ohio Comic Con merges with Ohio Comic Con, launches new website," Comic Book Resources (May 19, 2008). * October 4–5: Small Press Expo, Bethesda, USA * October 11–12: Manitoba Comic Con (Winnipeg Convention Centre, Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada) — 16,000+ attendees; guests include Lou Ferrigno, Jeremy Bulloch, LeVar Burton, Erica Durance, Justin Hartley, Charlie Adler, Gerrit Graham, and John de Lancie * November 1–2: Alternative Press Expo, San Francisco, USA * November 1–2: Lille Comics Festival, Lille, France * November 7–9: Wizard World Texas (Arlington Convention Center, Dallas, Texas, USA) * November 14–16: National Comic Book, Art, Toy & Sci-Fi Expo (Penn Plaza Pavilion, New York City, USA) — guests include Jim Steranko, John Romita, Jr., Michael Golden, Neal Adams, Bernie Wrightson, Gene Ha, Rich Buckler, Irwin Hasen, Joe Giella, Ivan Brandon, Alex Maleev, William Tucci, Tommy Castillo, Mark Texeira, Danny Fingeroth, Carmine Infantino, Mark Evanier, Bryan Talbot, Brian Michael Bendis, Evan Dorkin, Walt Simonson, Michael Avon Oeming, Peter Mayhew, Robin Riggs, Basil Gogos, Kate Mulgrew, and George Lazenby First issues by title ;Aetheric Mechanics :Release: December 5 by Avatar Press. Writer: Warren Ellis. Artist: Gianluca Pagliarani ;Anna Mercury :Release: April 2 by Avatar Press. Writer: Warren Ellis. Artist: Facundo Percio ;American Dream :Release: May by Marvel Comics. Writer: Tom DeFalco Artists: Todd Nauck and Scott Koblish ;The Evil Dead :Release: January by Dark Horse Comics. Writer: Mark Verheiden. Artist: John Bolton ;Bayan Knights :Release: September by Sacred Mountain Publications. Writers: Various ;Blade of the Warrior: Kshatriya :Release: by Virgin Comics. Writer: Arjun Gaind Artist: R.Manikandan ;Blood Bowl: Killer Contract :Release: June 25 by Boom! Studios. Writer: Matt Forbeck Artist: Lads Helloven. ;The Bond of Saint Marcel :Release: July 30 by Archaia Studios Press. Writer: Jennifer Quintenz. Artists: Christian Gossett & Marshall Dillion ;Cable :Release: March by Marvel Comics. Writer: Duane Swierczynski. Artist: Ariel Olivetti ;Captain Britain and MI: 13 :Release: May 14 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Paul Cornell Artists: Leonard Kirk and Jesse Delperdang ;Countdown Special: The New Gods :Release: March by DC Comics. Reprints: Forever People #1 (1971), Mister Miracle #1 (1971) and The New Gods #7 (1971) ;Countdown Special: OMAC :Release: April by DC Comics. Reprints: OMAC #1 (1974), The Warlord #37–39 (1976) and DC Comics Presents #61 (1978) ;Deepak Chopra's Buddha :Release: March by Liquid Comics. Writer: Deepak Chopra ;Exiles :Release: March by Marvel Comics. Writer: Mike Raicht. Summary: A recap of the adventures in the first 100 issues of Exiles ;Final Crisis :Release: May by DC Comics. Writer: Grant Morrison Artist: J. G. Jones, Cover by: Art Baltazar ;Final Crisis: Legion of Three Worlds :Release: August by DC Comics. Writer: Geoff Johns. Artist: George Pérez ;Final Crisis: Revelations :Release: August by DC Comics. Writer: Greg Rucka. Artist:s Phillip Tan, Jeff De Los Santos and Jonathan Glapion; ;GeNext :Release: May 14 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Chris Claremont Artist: Patrick Scherberger, Cover by: Doug Gregory Alexander ;Gigantic :Release: October by Dark Horse Comics. Writer: Rick Remender Artist: Eric Nguyen ;Goblin Chronicles :Release: March by Ape Entertainment. Writers: Troy Dye, Tom Kelesides Artist: Collin Fogel ;Guardians of the Galaxy :Release: May 14 by Marvel Comics. Writers: Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning Artist: Paul Pelletier ;Haunt of Horror: Lovecraft :Release: June 4 by Marvel Max. Writer: Richard Corben. Artist: Richard Corben ;High Rollers :Release: July by Boom! Studios. Writer: Gary Phillips. Artist: Manuel Magalhaes ;House of Mystery :Release: May by Vertigo. Writer: Matthew Sturges and Bill Willingham Artists: Luca Rossi and Ross Campbell ;Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods :Release: June by Dark Horse Comics. Writer: Rob Williams Artist: Steve Scott. Cover by: Art Baltazar ;Avengers/Invaders :Release: May by Marvel Comics/Dynamite Entertainment. Writers: Alex Ross and Jim Krueger Artist: Steve Sadowski ;Kick-Ass :Release: April by Icon. Writer: Mark Millar. Artist: John Romita, Jr. ;King Golf :Release: August by Shogakukan (Weekly Shōnen Sunday). Author: Ken Sasaki. ;Locke & Key :Release: February 20 by IDW Publishing. Writer: Joe Hill. Artist:s Gabriel Rodriguez & Jay Fotos ;The Man with No Name :Release: May by Dynamite Entertainment. Writer: Christos Gage Artist: Wellington Dias ;Marvel 1985 :Release: May 29 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Mark Millar Artist: Tommy Lee Edwards ;Marvel Zombies 3 :Release: October 1 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Fred Van Lente. Artist: Kev Walker ;New Exiles :Release: April by Marvel Comics. Writer: Chris Claremont. Artist: Tom Grummett. Summary: Relaunch of Exiles with this following on directly from Exiles #100 ;Number of the Beast :Release: April 9 by Wildstorm. Writer: Scott Beatty. Artist: Chris Sprouse ;Project Superpowers :Release: January by Dynamite Entertainment. Writer: Jim Krueger. Artista: Doug Klauba & Stephen Sadowski ;Hulk :Release: January by Marvel Comics. Writer: Jeph Loeb III. Artist: Ed McGuinness Reign in Hell : Release: July by DC Comics. Writer: Keith Giffen. Artist: Tom Derenick ;Runaways :Release: August by Marvel Comics. The third volume of the series marks the third creative team of Terry Moore and Humberto Ramos. ;Secret Invasion :Release: April 2 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Brian Michael Bendis. Artists: Leinil Yu & Mark Morales ;Skaar: Son of Hulk :Release: June by Marvel Comics. Writer: Greg Pak. Artist: Ron Garney ;Sky Doll :Release: May 14 by Marvel Comics/Soleil. Writers: Barbara Canepa and Alessandro Barbucci Artist: Alessandro Barbucci ;Station :Release: June 25 by Boom! Studios. Writer: Johanna Stokes Artists: Leno Carvalho and Ed Dukeshire. ;Teen Titans: The Lost Annual :Release: January 9 by DC Comics. Writer: Bob Haney; Artists Jay Stephens & Mike Allred; Cover by Nick Cardy Summary: The Teen Titans go into space to rescue President John F. Kennedy ;Teen Titans: Year One :Release: January 2 by DC Comics. Writer: Amy Wolfman Artists: Karl Kerschl & Serge Lapointe. Cover by: Karl Kerschl Summary: A reimagining of how the Teen Titans came together ;Tiny Titans :Release: April by DC Comics. Writer: Art Baltazar Artist: Art Baltazar, Cover by: Art Baltazar ;Titanium Rain :Release: July by Archaia Studios Press. Writer: Josh Finney. Artists: Josh Finney & Kat Rocha ;Trinity :Release: June by DC Comics. Writers: Kurt Busiek & Fabian Nicieza Artists: Mark Bagley, Scott McDaniel, Tom Derenick, Mike Norton and others. Cover by: Art Baltazar ;True Believers :Release: July 30 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Cary Bates. Artist: Paul Gulacy ;The Twelve :Release: January by Marvel Comics. Writer: J. Michael Straczynski. Artist: Chris Weston ;Ultimate Human :Release: January by Marvel Comics. Writer: Warren Ellis. Artist: Cary Nord ;Ultimate Origins :Release: June 4 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Brian Michael Bendis. Artist: Butch Guice ;The War that Time Forgot :Release: May 7 by DC Comics. Writer: Bruce Jones Artists: Al Barrionuevo and Jimmy Palmiotti, Cover by: Neal Adams ;Wildcats: Worlds End :Release: July 30 by Wildstorm. Writer: Christos Gage. Artist: Neil Googe & Trevor Hairsine ;Wildstorm: Revelations :Release: January 2 by Wildstorm. Writers: Christos Gage & Scott Beatty. Artist: Wes Craig ;X-Men: Manifest Destiny :Release: September 4 by Marvel Comics. Writers:Mike Carey, C. B. Cebulski, James Asmus. Artists: Michael Ryan, Victor Olazaba, Chris Burnham, David Yardin References Category:2008 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists